


You don't know me

by Jeremybelmondo



Category: Impractical Jokers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 21:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12067704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeremybelmondo/pseuds/Jeremybelmondo
Summary: Q is feeling down because Sal has been ditching him for their saturday's night out, but there's a reason for it.





	You don't know me

Q felt even more underdressed than usual. Being called a homeless man by his friends was one thing, but he could feel the disapproval of the people from the tables around him, they were all wearing perfectly tailored suits and evening dresses, and the whole place smelled like the perfume section of a fancy department store. And there he was, sitting alone at a table that was the furthest from the stage because it was the only one left, and he felt lonely and expectant, wearing his oversized jacket and his plain brown beret, smelling all musky, with his deep brown eyes widened in curiosity.

He had ordered a mojito since it was the cheapest drink on the whole menu  at a staggering 20 bucks and was waiting for it to arrive. The whole place looked like a royal salon, gold on the walls and old wallpapers, a red velvet carpet all over the place and lush gold velvet curtains on the windows, the tables looked rather antique and Q guessed that if by  some bad luck he damaged the table it would cost him a lot. There was a piano on the stage at the end of the salon and a microphone next to it, it seemed that the act was very popular since the whole place was packed and people around him were ordering bottles of champagne before it started to accompain the act.

The lights turned off and the whole place went pitch black, he then heard the clapping from the crowd who was definitely eager for the show to begin. A light went on at the stage and a man in a suit could be seen walking towards the piano, taking a seat on the bench next to it. The clapping from the patrons became even louder, as if the moment they had all been waiting for had finally arrived. Then he heard the first steps of who he presumed was the singer and the crowd began clapping even harder, and when he came out onto the stage Q's jaw dropped to the floor.

 

******

So why exactly  can't you go out and get drunk with me tonight?- asked Q with a mix of anger and disappointment in his voice, while he stood in front of Sal who was trying to get out of the room

I already told you three weeks ago why -said Sal not hiding the annoyance on his face and looking at his watch as if he were already running late for something

Look at me when I'm talking to you Vulcano- said Q in an angered tone he very rarely used even less when talking to Sal

Q, I'm begging you, please move, you're going to make me be late- said Sal looking straight into Q's eyes this time the words kind of whispered, sal's eyes kind of pleading for him not to do things any harder

But Q wasn't going to let Sal off the hook that easily, he was feeling  jealous, angry and betrayed all at the same time, by the one that had been his best friend for so long. Sal had been ditching him for the last three Saturdays, it was their special day, the day they went out and got drunk and got to be just the two of them, without Murr or Joe, just them. And Q was sad, cause he could feel his best friend and the man he secretely loved, slowly slipping away from him, and it made him scared and depressed, and the only way he had to show this towards Sal without giving himself away was acting out at him.

Late for what?!! For that fucking lie you've been telling me for the last two weeks?!! If you're going to lie to me you better say something convincing like you're dating someone- yelled Q straight into Sal's face

I'm not lying to you buddy, sadly I'm not dating anyone, and the fact that you don't believe me just goes on to show me you don't know me-said Sal in the saddest tone Q had ever Heard,  Sal's expressive green eyes reflecting the sadness inside the younger man

Now, please move, before I get angry- said Sal the most serious Q had ever heard him, so Q obliged and stepped aside from the the dressing room door letting Sal out

After crying his heart out out of sadness for Sal slipping away and for having being such and asshole towards him, Q finally went to the parking lot and when he was about to step onto his jeep he found a tiny card behind the right wiper.

"Quixote" could be read on the card and it had an adress on it, nothing else.

******

For a second Q thought that maybe this was part of an elaborate prank, but no, Sal would never toy with Q's  that way, he would never deliberately make Q feel bad, he wasn't that kind of guy.

Sal was was wearing a perfectly fitted blue square suit, a plain white shirt and a black bowtie, his hair was perfectly done and he was wearing his glasses. He walked straight to the microphone and began talking.

Good evening ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Quixote. My name is Sal Vulcano, and tonight it is going to be my pleasure to entertain you all with some old fashion tunes- said Sal and immediately after the crowd erupted in applause once again

Q felt so bad for not believing Sal, when he had been telling the truth all along. Just three weeks ago Sal had told Q he had gotten a gig as a singer at a fancy place, but he was embarassed to tell Joe or Murr so he told his best friend. But Q had thought it was all a joke from Sal, when Sal told him the place was called Quixote, Q chuckled and told Sal to fuck off. Sal insisted Q to google it and Q promised he would and that he would go watch him, but he didn't, he just thought Sal was having an elaborate prank or lying to not to go drinking with him. The very next week Sal told Q that he should go this time, that he'll have a table reserved on his name and free drinks, but of course Q didn't belive him. And now three weeks later Q felt awful for not believing Sal, since he was the only one Sal cared to share this with, and he could understand why Sal didn't even bother anymore to convince Q what he was saying was the truth.

The first song was Dean Martin's Everybody Loves Somebody. Q was amazed at Sal's voice and the heart and soul he poured onto the song, sure he had heard him sing back when Sal was at the musical plays in high school, but he didn't know Sal could sing this well.

The setlist continued with classics like Unchained Melody, Strangers in the Night, Mack the Knife, The Way You Look Tonight, Put Your Head on My Shoulder and much more.

Q  was already crying and thinking to himself how he could not fall in love with this man, and his table had at least 3 empty mojito glasses. The light went off again on stage and the crowd started clapping which meant the show had ended. But then Sal's voice could be heard through the speakers  and the light on stage went on again

Okay, so usually that would've been the last song on the setlist. But tonight I'm going to sing one more song. One song that has a very special place in my heart, that song that we've all dedicated once in our life, to that special person. A special person who thinks that knows everything about us, but they don't, cause if they did we might lose them. Hit it - said Sal signaling the piano player and beggining to sing

 _You give your hand to me_  
_And then you say hello_  
And I can hardly speak  
My heart is beating so  
And anyone can tell  
You think you know me well

Well _you don't know me_  
  
No, you don't know the one  
Who dreams of you at night  
And longs to kiss your lips  
And longs to hold you tight

 _I'm just a friend_  
That's all I've ever been  
_Cause you don't know me_

Q couldn't believe what he was listening to, he pinched himself to prove that it wasn't just a beautiful dream, that he wouldn't wake up any second and it would turn out it had all been done by his imagination, But he was awake and it was real, Sal singing, singing about an unrequited love, singing about the love of his life and how he had silenced himself for so long, singing about his best friend, about him, about Q. And Q felt happy, the happiest he'd ever been and he cried and he watched beautiful Sal onstage pouring his soul on that song that was about them.

 _Afraid and shy_  
I let my chance go by  
A chance that you might love me too  
  
You give your hand to me  
And then you say goodbye  
I watched you walk away  
Beside the lucky  
  
You'll never know  
the one who loved you so  
Well you don't know me

Sal finished singing and the tears on his eyes were evident even from afar, the crowd exploded into a applause and Sal took a vow, then the light on stage went off and the lights of the salon went on again. When the lights went on again in the salon Q was nowhere to be seen.

 

******

Q saw Sal's car around the corner and the smile he was sporting on his face became even wider. He was seating beneath Sal's porch, he'd been there for about an hour, but he didn't care he could wait all night for Sal to get home.

He saw Sal run towards him as soon as he finished parking his car, screaming at the top his lungs: Q are you allright is everything ok. Q could see the worried expression on Sal's face. When Sal finally got to him Q didn't hesitate, he grabbed Sal by the flaps of his jacket and kissed him the way he had always wanted. Damn, Sal had the softest lips he'd ever kissed, he had this beautiful smell to him of cleanliness and musk, and he had the warmest breath. Sal instinctively reciprocated the kiss, and they stayed like that for a few minutes until Sal realized what was happening and stopped the kiss.

Bri..Bri what's going on??- said a confused but smily Sal

You were amazing tonight at Quixote, Sally.- said Q smiling

You...you were there?!!- said a surprised Sal, his jaw on the floor, his face completely flustered realizing Q had heard him sing his love declaration towards him, and happy as hell Q had believed him and had gone watching him sing.

You're beautiful Sal, and the way you sang was beautiful. I'm glad I was there-said Q cupping Sal's cheek who was still red as a tomato

I...I...I didn't know you felt this way about me Bri- said Sal his voice cracking and taking Q's hand into his own

Well, now you know- said Q smiling tenderly and leaning in to kiss Sal again.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to hear the song I recommend Eddy Arnold's, Elvis Presley's and Michael Bublé's versions.


End file.
